Strange Beginnings
by CosmicCthulhuComic
Summary: This story was previously published a week ago, this is the re-written version of that story. It is about how the world in which Aladdin takes place came into being told through Mozenrath. Please Read and Review, feed back is always appreciated. Thank you for your time and consideration. Possibly more short stories to come told through other people.
1. Chapter 1

From the Desk of Mozenrath,

I never meant for any of this to happen, its a blasphemous crime. A God damn crime as to what has become of this world. I feel that a fate worse then Armageddon has fallen onto us and now there is no going back. And I am the architect of these calamities and the soul wittiness of how humanity was doomed .

The ascension of my world began when my superior ,Dr. Walter G. Desdan, and I went one night into Mendes Laboratories. We were investigating the different planes and dimensions within our realm of life and outside of it. In the beginning we were just working with theories and equations, that is until Dr. Desdan brought in a black powder like substance claiming that it would thrust our theories into practice.

We tested the powder, which the team had come to call black sand, for three days with little success but on the forth day something remarkable happened. The powder exploded, or more accurately imploded and caused a rift in time and space. Things escalated quickly after that, we were able to perform more and more test with lab and government funding. We logged the progress of the rift that we were now calling 'The Splice in Time' or if we were feeling familiar ' The Splice' but our success had a price. For me it was personal, I had lost all ties with life outside of the lab. My finance, Maureen, begged me for weeks to quite my job and move out to Montana with her. Telling me that I could get a job as a biologist, which is what I had originally majored in, or work for the sister lab we had up in that area. But I foolishly ignored her and in what seemed to be no time at all she had left me. Leaving me alone and in a profound mediforic darkness which only served to push me farther into my research and closer to Walter. The project had also been taking its toll on Walter. I had started to notice dark circles under his eyes, a pale almost greenish complication of his skin, and significant weight loss. I asked him about it once, if he was feeling alright or maybe needed a vacation. But he jus t laughed it of and thanked me for my concern, but he could't stop.

We were making significant progress with understanding 'The Splice' but we still wanted to make our "big break through" To find away through our own plan and into what may or might be and possibly leave out own dimension entirely. It became our Moon Landing, our Holy Grail, but still we were miles away from true success. However my Dr. Desdan was hopeful, saying that it was only a matter of time. Over the course of the next few weeks we had observed an eldritch heat and noisome primitive chanting emanating from 'The Splice' and it was growing by small varying degrees. Once during the course of a week it grew 20 mm and then it stopped for about two months. We were expecting another growth but then the unforeseen happened. The United States government decided to scratch our project with a handful of others.

This enraged Walter and Lab security had to bodily escort him out of the building. I went to his flat that night, ready to console my most beloved colleague beaten down and in a state of despair. But what I found was something unexpected, my friend had gone mad. " A Damned mistake!" exclaimed Desdan " they can't stop it, we've come to far now Morris. It will just keep growing and growing there's no stopping it. Unless..."

"Unless what, Walt?"

" We could stop it."

" What are you getting at? It's a rip in the very fabric in time. How would we stop it? Sew it up with amazing quantum thread?"

" No, no...I need to show you something."He went over to his desk and opened one of the drawers that I knew he normally kept locked. He took and old and what looked like archaic text out out of the drawer. There was only one word on the cover, Necronomicon. I jumped from my set, either out of fear or a deeper need for survival I do not know. But I knew what the Necronomicon was, and I wanted no part in it. "Where did you get that Walt?"

"It was just laying around in our vaults," There was madness in his eyes now, and it chilled me to my marrow, " I didn't see the harm in getting better acquainted with it."

"Put it back, Walter. We don't need it. "

"Don't need it?" he sneered " Of course we need it. Its how this started, its where I got the information for the Splice. It's where I got the Sand" And he smiled wickedly, and deep down in the bottom of my soul I knew that we as the human race were doomed.

Walter took me back to the lab that night, at first I had refused but then he had put a gun to my head. Looking back I might have excepted the bullet if I had know then what I know now. But the past is the past and as I know too well there is no going back. We snuck in through a security entrance where we knew the guards to be negligible. I hadn't thought much of them when I had been employed and coming here daily, I had always thought of them as laid back and good natured people but now the sycophantic act was completely abhorrent to me. Nothing was going to stop Walter, not unless it was me, and he had made sure to keep the gun at my side at all times.

We reached the room which contained 'The Splice' around 11:15 that night. Walter emptied out a book bag which contained twelve sticks of charcoal, the kind normally used by artists, a ball of string and the Necronomicon. We used the string and charcoal to make two large circles that surrounded 'The Splice' and then some imperative lines through the circle. He then drew what appeared to be runes or hieroglyphics on the outside of the circle, it was alchemical in appearance.I knew what this was but I could not...would Not believe it. My teacher, friend, and superior was getting ready to perform some archaic summoning got up from his quadruple position, opened to a page in the accursed book and began to read. I stood opposite of him frozen with terror.

" Razamorthos, quindictial waethsogo"... no, stop Walter

"Paramotian coliqua"...you don't know what you're doing

"Sogogoth perambitith"...The Splice began to glow, a strange hot wind filtered through. Walt stop... He wasn't stopping.

" Ventraculial, blakgarthul"... I had to do something, even if he was my teacher and friend, even at the cost of both our lives and possibly the lives of whoever else was in the lab that night. I had to do something.

" Parra...Agghhhh" I jumped on top of him sending him to the floor, 'The Splice' receded and dimmed. He tried to throw me off him but I held firm. We crashed around the room, knocking over tables and glasses. He finally got me off him by grabbing a broken vial and slicing open my right arm and cutting my hand. The cut was deep and I couldn't stop the bleeding. And as I dripped small puddles of crimson on the floor he picked himself up and continued to read. More fiercely this time, all the while keeping eye contact with me. "Zentethion..."

" Stop, Walter! Think about this, what are you sacrificing really. Everyone could die because of your zealotry" but he was beyond listening to me. I did the only thing I could do, I lunged at him again and ripped the book, the source of his power from his hands. It was heavy and full of energy, I could feel it snaking up my arms and entwining it evil into me. I hurled it away from me and through 'The Splice'. There was a large explosion and black flowers bloomed across my vision.

The next few moments were nearly indescribably, abhorrent images forever scratched upon my mind. There was a laughing blue mist that swirled and destroyed, giant spider like creatures that marched to a pulsating rhythm that came from inside them, blob like men that seemed to have emanated from some primordial muck, and a woman that seemed to me like the great goddess Bast from forgotten Egypt. All was chaos. Then I blacked out.

I know not when I awoke, nor really where. All I knew was that the world had taken a nasty turn for the worse and that Walter was no where to be found. When I tried to get up from my prostrate position I noticed that the flesh on my right hand had been stripped away, and yet I felt no pain. I explored the halls of the now derelict laboratory. Everything was in disarray and everything was wrong. Slithery things meandered up and down the corridors, people shuffled around like zombies without purpose, and when I finally made it outside the sky was completely black. I kept hearing my name like spirits whispering in the shadows "Morris... Morris Xander Rathmore ...Morr is Xa...Mo Xa Rath..." Fainter and fainter their whispering grew but there was no denying that they were there.

I rushed back in to write the event down fearing that I would either die in this new and tragic world or go mad. Either seems plausible at this point. I still haven't found Walter, nor have I seen the Evil Book that brought this upon us, but wait... What's that...a Noise from down the hall...someone Saying my name...slytheing, Damn the slithering...It's Coming for me now... It's in the door way...My God its Walter, but...No...No He has the book. Walter...No. Please...no...


	2. Chapter 2

For the readers. Any characters of referenced icons belong to the original creators. I'm just having a bit of fun with it. Keep in mind that this is done in a Lovecraftian style, for the reader who does not know who H.P. Lovecraft is I suggest getting on the internet and using Google search,or checking out your library. I promise you won't be disappointed. And thanks for reading.

From the Desk of Mozenrath

I've been in this world of terror for about a week, and all I have found is madness. And like a worn down bicycle, I can feel myself breaking. I'm loosing time, right now it's just hours. I blackout for awhile and wake up in another part of the building. Cold and alone in the darkness and from the darkness I can always hear my name. It's distorted and comes as if through a ventilation shaft from above but it's always there. The ever present slither hiss, the darkness that calls. If I don't write this all down I fear it will find me and consume me. Then I will be lost forever, alone in this dark and dismal place. Terror seems to crawl over every inch of the lab now, but the greatest terror I found was three hours ago. The image will haunt me, still haunts me even as I write it down. Three hours ago I found Walter.

I was making my way to the inner recesses of the lab. The lab was built like a citadel, the outside serving as a protecting barrier and the more complex chambers on the inside. Created to protect things that the United States government didn't want anybody to know about, and to contain things that they never wanted to get out. Things like the Necronomicon, things that the Necronomicon could bring forth and had brought forth. Do not doubt me when I tell you that there are beings out there in the darkness, they sit there pactiently, waiting for you to come out, but sometimes they don't wait. They just take you, like the Necronomicon took Walter. You are wise to lock your doors at night, but it's not as if it would save you from the things that really want to eat you. Here's a piece of advice for future people who might come across my memoirs. Think the next time you hear something go bump in the night. Because if 'nothing' is out there then what was that noise? But I digress.

I was slowly making my way to the inner chambers in hopes of finding some type of salvation, a hand gun, maybe an empty room with a steel door and locks for safety. But so far nothing, I didn't find any weapons and all the rooms were either not adequate to stay in or they were occupied by grotesque things that I can not mention at this time. All the while on my journey I felt as if I was being followed, as I have said before the slithering always persisted and it is always pursuing. During my journey I found something peculiar, a falconers gauntlet. I was not aware we had had an aviary but here it was a solution to at least one of my problems, not that it was a primary problem but I did not wish to look upon my skeletal extremity, despite my macabre fascination, all the time.

I kept going farther into the lab, its apertures winding and twisting like Daedalus' labyrinth and waiting somewhere within the confines I would find Walter and my doom. My first clue that I was getting close was the eldritch light that emanated from on of the rooms. I followed the luminous specter into the room and from there down into what seemed like something of a cellar. Down and down I went until I was finally confronted with the ungodly horror before me. It was Walter standing over a pit and from the pit long green tentacles came forth wrapping around him, embracing him, saturating his body with a putrid slime that smelled as if it had crawled out from beneath the bottom of the ocean. And from the pit I heard one word. "Desdan. Desdan. Disdain. Disdain." Unable to take in the sight I turned my head and there on the floor was the Necronomicon. The accursed book that had caused so much trouble. I picked it up. It didn't appear to matter to Walter anymore, not that the creature that stood before me was Walter. No, Walter was dead, that...that Creature was Disdain.

I ran from the room, cold sweat dripping down my back. I slipped once on the stairs but quickly picked myself back up. I made it up the stairs and half way down the hall before I looked back, afraid I would see the creature and those tentacles comeing up behind me. I wasn't being followed, at least not yet. I ran around the hallways for awhile until I found a suitable closet to take refuge in. It's only a matter of time now, and I can still hear my name being whispered on air currents which is ludicrous, the building has no power to generate the air conditioning units.


	3. Chapter 3

The following was found as exerts, we assume that there are pieces missing form this account as well as time lost by the author.

From the Desk of Mozenrath

Its been a month, at least I think it's been a month. Everything seems to fade to black and all is night in this blasphemous would of darkness. I've had little to no contact with the other beings that inhabit this place and the evil from the Necronomicon is slowly seeping into my body and, for some reason, the falcon gauntlet. I feel it's evil eroding away at my soul and I know I am going insane. I move from place to place, a spectral waif, I feel dead, I might as well be dead.

I can sense that I am forgetting things. An example would be that a few weeks ago I woke up and found that I was wearing an unfamiliar garb. Its possible that I blacked out and that my self preservation kicked in to find a suitable garment to combat the prevailing cold of a desert land plunged into eternal night but I don't think that is it. Not really. I'm also starting to forget what my life was like before this, I remember that there was a girl, and I remember that I cared for her very much, but I can't place her name...did I write it down?

I'm suddenly feeling tired, so very tired...

I'm blacking out, I'm sure of it. I have made it to a different part of the facility and I think...Oh Dear Lord... I think that I have some how managed to tattoo ancient and or alien words onto my left arm. Starting with my wrist and stopping half way up my upper arm. My left hand was spared. It's oozing a little blood and hurts like the worst sunburn I've ever had. I've looked through the Necronomicon and there are similar runes within it's pages, however I have no idea what they mean. There was a reference to something or someone called Nyarlathotep and night-gaunts. Their symbols are written around my wrist. The ink in which I did my blasphemous work in glows a peculiar color in the dark, as if they had absorbed a black light... I can hear something around the corner or down the hall, time to move on.

It has been week since my last entire, the arm that I defaced has ceased to be a problem. It no longer hurts, yet still it glows. A little dimmer now that time has passed but still it glows.

I have succeeded in two things. One, I have mapped out the citadel. This slight advantage will help me master the beasts and all other ambient life forms with in it. Two I have programmed a fail safe for my body within the citadels mainframe. It was as I had feared, the Citadel is alive, it is sentient and functioning in a primitive reptilian way. Although I can't be sure, I feel that it cares for me, as I care for it, for I am its soul caretaker. Walter, whom I have avoided, could not care less for it. He uses it, and harms it and I am certain it does not care for him. Pathetic fool. How dare he harm her and use her, the citadel. The very heart of our world. Soon, when I have a well enough plan, after the Necronomicon and I are one I will destroy him, level him and his power bestowed upon him by the thing in the well. I will not show mercy...I Will...I...what Was I saying. Dear lord.

Some times I feel that I am loosing myself to another, darker entity. Someone who is me but at the same time isn't. But during the moments that I loss time I know I am safe, so it can't be all bad right. Right? Is it so wrong to want the world to go away? I can't do it, I can't go on. Not alone.

I have done it. After years of hiding in the shadows, watching Desdane and planning I have finally beaten him, reducing him to a lowly undead. I and the Necronomicon are one and the Citadel, the heart, is mine to command. I have inherited the land from my ill found father and a new and glorious dawn can begin. Morris is safe inside and will forever be as long as I continue to go on. As long as the heart remains. He is after all my creator, he created this world by chance and has created me out of necessity. I will guard him till we either fall upon the sword or decide that our time has run down and then we will return to the heart. But for now this is my land and I am it's protector. I am Mozenrath, Lord of the Land of the Black Sand.

Entries end here.


End file.
